


The Devils Game

by Holy_Moly_Batman



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Semi-Serious, i’m calling the ship tistemaker, ton if metaphores oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Moly_Batman/pseuds/Holy_Moly_Batman
Summary: Jean-Baptiste Augustin had played a long dirty game with cards stained in blood of innocents. Amélie Lacroix was new to the game, but she played her cards well.





	The Devils Game

The first time he saw her was only a glimpse. Chromatic black hair danced through the halls as she thrashed and screamed. Her tears and blood stained the floor. He told himself this was for the best.

The devil himself had offered him a deal, and he had shaken his bronze gauntlet. 

“Through conflict, we evolve.” The mountain of a man had said. The devil stood next to him and the other soldiers, watching his workshop.

Down past concrete seats and in a pit, the devils workshop started to recreate the woman once known as Amélie Lacroix. Her idle hands flitted over metal tools and miscellaneous syringes. He nearly caught himself admiring her work. But when he looked at her victims face he understood what sins they were committing.

The second time she graced his presence her fear contorted face was drained of all emotion. Though the workshop had wiped her face, he could still see the tears that stained it. The stains that reminded him what he was brining to the the world.

He told himself he had too because it was the cards that had been dealt to him.

It was not till their third meeting that he realized the devil himself had dealt Jean the cards, and that Jean needn’t play his sinful games.He watched a once innocent woman take the lives of her former friends. The coworkers of the man she had once loved. 

He knew he had to leave the devils table. Games of cards labeled death and destruction, are no games for a devil willing to rise from hell. He stood and Satan watched him leave. The workshop paid no mind other than a side eyed glance before she went back to her cards. Satans Reaper stayed somber and silent as always. He felt the eyes of the nosy waitress, who served the table for many years with him, all over his body. He only looked back once. To see the woman he couldn’t save, her deck full of death which she would never be able to get rid of, no matter how long she played.


End file.
